


He's dead, Sam

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthony mentioned only, Elias/Anthony mentioned only, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sameen finds out about her stepbrother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's dead, Sam

"Sameen?" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Wait a second, I need to go somewhere private," she whispered and walked to the bathroom. "What happened?"

"He's dead. Your brother."

"How?" Shaw asked in extremely calm tone.

"Dominic," answered the voice. 

She fell silent for a moment and then put her phone in the pocket.

When she opened the bathroom door, Root was standing near her, smirking.

"Cheating on me, sweetie?"

Sameen rolled her eyes. "Fuck off, Root," she mumbled.

*** 

Elias was sitting at the table in that basement and drinking wine when she appeared. There were three candles on the table, three glasses of wine and three plates with spaghetti bolognese. In the middle of it was the photograph with Bruce, Elias and Anthony as a teenegares.

"Three musketeers," said Shaw and sat against Anthony's place. She put a bottle of vodka on the table.

"You know I don't drink vodka," said Elias. 

"If I wanted to fuddle you with vodka, I'd bought two," she chuckled. "Is Bruce going to come?"

"No," said Carl with a gentle smile on his face. "It's a habit - laying the table for two of us, you know."

"I see," said Shaw, opening the bottle.

"And I still have that feeling that he's here. I still pause at every car thinking he's gonna open it for me. And then I look around..." the smile disappeared from his face. "I woke up tonight thinking he's laying beside me, but..."

"Sure you don't want some?" said Sameen with an opened bottle in her hand.

Elias thought for a second and got up. "I'll go take the glasses."

While Carl was in the kitchen looking for glasses, Sameen pulled out from the pocket the old photograph which was taken seventeen years ago. In the photo she was in some bar with Anthony. It was their last meeting before Shaw had to move in order to go to the medical school.

She loved him  _a whole damn lot_ , as the sister usually loves her old brother (even though they weren't siblings in blood). Technically, she was a sociopath, of course, but she could feel another hole in her heart, exactly like the one she had after losing her father.

"You alright?" asked Carl, who returned from the kitchen.

Sameen looked up at him for a minute and shook her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let me take a look at that," he said, taking photo from her hands. "Oh, yes, I remember that day," he smiled. "He was so worried about you after. I hardly talked him out from calling you every five minutes when we came home." They both burst out laughing. "He loved you. Even though he knew you don't like when people are expressing their feelings towards you."

"Yeah. He was a damn good man. You remember how I kicked his ass when we met two years ago?"

"Oh, that was perfect family reunion for two of you," Carl chuckled.

"Well, I can't see who I'm kicking in the dark, unfortunately," she said, pouring the vodka. "For you, old brother."

"For you, Anthony."

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

"You said it was Dominic, but  _how exactly_ did he die?"

Carl handed her a newspaper with an article about explosion in the Boy's Home.

"Oh, dear."

"He was protecting me. Dominic's people captured him, tortured him, asked to give them the code. I decided to give myself up to Dominic thinking that maybe - just maybe - he _will_ let him go."

Sameen raised her eyebrow.

"I know, Sam.  _I know._ But I didn't have a choice. John wanted to interfere, but let's be honest, that's not his buisness."

"Stubborn," she rumbled.

They stood silent for a moment. Elias's voice interrupted that silence.

"Bruce is at the funerals. I decided not to go. It...hurts too much."

"I'm sure Anthony will understand," Shaw clapped him on the shoulder. "He knows you too well."

Carl looked at her in disbelief that she's talking about Anthony like he's still alive, but didn't bother to correct her. 

"What?" she said curiously.

"Nothing," he closed his eyes. "It's okay."

And there was quietness again. When the food had been eaten and the wine had been drunk, it was interrupted by Shaw. 

"I want to visit his grave. With you, if you don't mind. I didn't even say a proper goodbye."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably," she stood up and handed him a piece of paper. "If I'm not available, call me on this number. Now, I have to go."

She was almost out when Elias shout to her.

"You know what Harold said about him?"

She turned around.

"That he was  _irrelevant,_ " he chuckled

"What?!" asked Shaw furiously.

"There are more hanging in the balance here than just  _his_ life. That's the exact quote."

"Bastard..." she whispered to herself and went out.

*** 

"She may be a sociopath, but something happened and she tries to hide it," said Root when the door opened. 

This was Shaw.

And she was angry.

And she also smelled alcohol.

"How  _dare_ you say he's irrelevant?" she said, moving to Harold.

"I'm sorry?" Finch asked.

"Anthony Marconi," Root interfered. "He was her stepbrother. Am I right?"

Sameen didn't answer.

"Ah, Anthony. Miss Shaw, I didn't..."

""There are more hanging in the balance here than just  _his_ life." Oh, no, that's _exactly_ what you meant. And after you've been in the same situation with Grace? Really, Harold? Really?"

"Grace was not  _the same situation."_

 _"_ Oh, yeah? And did you know that Anthony was his husband? But that doesn't matter. You're always saying we save lives of the "irrelevants". When did this turn into "Everyone is irrelevant, except those who **_only_** _**I**_ care about?"

"Sam..." Root ragged her away from Harold and started to talk to her, tried to calm her down. After five minutes Shaw was gone and Roor came to Finch.

"She's a little bit...drunk. Forgive her, Harry, she lost someone close to her. Again...So, she flamed up. I'll take her home."

***

When Root came into Shaw's room, she waswearing her black coat.

"You okay?" asked Root.

"First, I have some buisness to take care of," answered Shaw who didn't even looked at her lover. "Second, I'm gonna work for Elias now."

"Wh-What? Why?" 

"Because I promised Anthony long time ago, that if he's dead, I'm gonna take care of him. And because I'm the only one who Elias can trust with his life. Don't worry, I'm still gonna live here, so...And you can call me if you need any help. Anytime."

"And how you going to tell Harold about this? From what I can tell, he's not qiute fond of Elias."

"That'll be difficult, but I'm sure we'll figure something out," she opened the front door for Root. "Okay, have to go. See you later."


End file.
